Weekend at Bakura's and Marik's
by Jadelioness
Summary: Pegasus comes to visit Marik and Bakura for the weekend and chaos ensues. Yaoi. BakuraMarik. PegasusKaiba. Parody.
1. Dinner and a Movie

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, language, disturbing images.

**Author's Note:** This is a collaborative story by _jadelioness _and _nikki7716_.

**Part 1: Dinner and a Movie**

"Where the hell is he?" Bakura grunted looking at the clock with utter contempt.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Marik stated lounging on the couch.

A loud knock at the door interrupted their thoughts. Bakura stomping to the door and throwing it open.

Pegasus flipped his hair back as Bakura opened the door and sauntered into the room, a chauffer dragging several bags behind him.

Marik glanced up at him from the couch, "It's about bloody time! You said you got off work at four. It's nine o'clock now!"

"Well I had to go home and pack!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"And that takes three hours?" Bakura muttered under his breath.

Pegasus stomped his foot with a pout. Glaring at the two annoyed yamis.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? And I. Am. Famished!" Pegasus whined.

Marik rolled his eyes. Jumping up off the couch to grab the countless bags that were slowly piling up at their door.

"Jeez, Peg, how long are you staying?"

Pegasus ignored his comment, looking in the mirror to marvel at his reflection. He wore plain jeans and a black band t-shirt. A sight that Bakura and Marik still weren't used to. Not to mention the heavy jewelry adorning his chest.

Pegasus seemed distracted by his reflection, as he turned to inspect himself from all different angles and fingering at one of the many chains around his neck. Marik and Bakura glanced at each other.

"You're hungry you say?" Bakura asked. Pegasus, realizing there were other people in the room glanced at Bakura.

"Yes," he said almost giddily, "famished!"

"Well, you see," Marik started, "all the dining halls closed at 8:30."

"And we thought you would be here before then," Bakura added.

"So we were kind of hoping…" Marik continued.

"We want you to buy us some bloody food," Bakura finished.

"And what do I get out of it?" Pegasus grinned.

Marik gave a look of utter disgust, eyeing Bakura whose face was equally revolted.

"Please, Pegasus. Just…don't. We've gone over this, save it for Kaiba. Isn't he enough?"

"Oh, Marik. Always the kidder." Pegasus chuckled as he seductively massaged a nipple through his shirt.

Bakura and Marik stared in shock.

"Um…okay. Let's go already." Bakura growled leaving the dorm room.

Bakura and Marik were living in a dorm. College. They were bored. Now that the "King of Games" was gone, there was no one left to torture. So they had decided that school was the perfect way to entertain themselves, and with the endless amounts of alcohol and resources. Well…let's just say the police department is currently investigating the whereabouts of some dangerous chemicals that are missing from the science department.

Of course, they had both immediately been drawn to history. Bakura to torture devices in history and Marik to Ancient Egypt. He figured it would be an easy 'A'. Marik had also developed a theatrical flair enjoying the drama and the things he could get away with while Bakura picked up about a 100 minors since he tended to get bored with things quickly.

They both had kept themselves pretty occupied for awhile, but since they were steadily being banned from almost everything on campus, they began looking for outside entertainment. Unfortunately, neither of them had any money. Bakura volunteered to steal some, but Marik had a better idea.

Pegasus, bored after the battle, had started pestering them; sending them e-mails, calling, and constantly starting dull instant message conversations that Bakura usually ignored.

Marik suggested they "become friendly" with Pegasus and make him pay for everything their evil hearts desired. He was rich after all, and bored, so the two yamis seized the idea and promptly invited Pegasus for a visit, which turned into several visits as Pegasus latched on to the yamis' friendship.

"Well," Pegasus replied saucily, "I suppose I could take you somewhere, where do you want-"

"Mexican," Marik cut in. "We want Mexican."

Bakura nodded. "There's a restaurant in the village," he said, picking up a jacket and tossing one to Marik. "Let's go." The yamis headed out the door, leaving a slightly confused Pegasus to grab his man purse, covered in band pins to match his shirt, and follow after them.

The three were the only ones in the restaurant. Well…that is after Bakura and Marik scared off the other customers. Bakura and Marik taking advantage of Pegasus' hospitality by ordering just about everything on the menu and devouring it. Pegasus, meanwhile, delicately ate his food, compulsively wiping his hands after every bite.

"So, Peggy-boy, whachoo gonna get us?" Bakura attempted to say—his mouth full of food.

Marik hadn't even bothered starting a conversation as he piled food into his mouth relentlessly. Pegasus looking on in disdain.

"How about a movie? I hear there is a delightful tale of a bumblebee!" he squealed.

Marik looked up in mid-bite, then looked to Bakura who's eyes were narrowed in malice at the atrocious comment.

"NO." They exclaimed in unison.

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" Pegasus pouted.

"Let's go see a movie with guns…" Marik started.

"And drugs." Bakura continued.

"And death." They said in unison, grinning.

"Hmm...Well, there is that vampire movie," Pegasus said thinking. Both yamis perked up at that.

"Vampires?" Bakura asked as he attacked the guacamole.

"Oh yes, in Alaska!" Pegasus said enthusiastically. "And that lovely Josh Hartnett..."

Marik shot Bakura a look and arched an eyebrow. Bakura just shook his head.

"What else?" Marik asked.

"Umm...there's that one about gangsters, but I-" Pegasus began.

"Perfect!" Bakura interrupted. Marik and Bakura quickly devoured the last remaining morsels of food and then bounded off to the car, as Pegasus paid and apologized to the frightened waitress behind the counter.

When Pegasus arrived in the parking lot, he was quite embarrassed to hear very loud, very obscene music blaring from his car in which Bakura and Marik had rolled down all the windows and were belting the lyrics into the otherwise quiet night. A group of frightened looking teenagers huddled on the steps outside a bar and shot the car nervous glances.

Pegasus opened the car door to find Marik sitting in the driver's seat. "Can I drive?" Marik asked hopefully.

"No," Pegasus responded, looking horrified and clutching his man purse to his chest as he pushed the button to turn off the blaring radio.

"Please?" Marik asked, pouting.

"Well..." Pegasus said, a sinister smirk appearing on his face. "I suppose, in exchange for certain services, I could allow you to-"

"Nevermind," Marik said, looking disgusted.

"Ohh, you are just no fun now are you?" Pegasus purred as he twisted his silver hair between his fingers playfully.

Marik jumped out of the driver's seat and tried to shove Bakura from the passenger's seat. "I get shotgun," he announced.

"Like hell!" Bakura retorted, shoving him back. This led to more shoving as the two squabbled over the seat and Pegasus, perched in the driver's seat, watched with glazed eyes.

Several minutes later, Bakura was sulking in the back seat as they sped towards the movie theater.

"Can we have some music?" Marik inquired, gloating over his victory.

"Of course!" Pegasus said shrilly and pushed in a CD. The sounds of the Spice Girls filled the car, much to the horror of its other occupants.

Marik smashed his fist into the radio to the alarm of Pegasus. Smashing until "Two Became One" stopped. Marik beamed at Pegasus as if waiting for a special award. Pegasus could do nothing but stare at the broken remains of his new radio.

"I could have just turned it off you know!" He yelled.

"Oh Peggsters." Marik mocked placing his feet on the dashboard before they were promptly pushed off by a very annoyed Pegasus.

"What?!" Marik complained matching Pegasus' glare with a look of annoyance. Nobody told Marik what to do and got away with it.

Seeing Marik slowly start to pull out his Millenium Rod, Bakura grabbed his hand giving him a scolding look.

"Moooovie." He quietly whispered. Marik roughly shoved the rod back in his pocket with a glare. Arms crossed in utter contempt.

They arrived at the theatre in plenty of time but still managed to have been beaten by fellow theatre-goers.

"This just won't do." Bakura tsked. Seeing his favorite seats were being occupied by an old couple.

He looked to Marik who nodded. Pegasus stood back, sipping his cherry coke. Bakura and Marik approached the couple.

"Excuse me," Bakura said to the couple, putting on his best deranged look. "You're in my seat."

"No, these are our seats," the old man said indignantly. "We got them first and no smart ass little punk is going to make us move!"

"If you don't get out of those fucking seats, my friend and I are going to tear out your fucking intestines and wear them as neckties," Marik said sweetly to the old man, dangerously close to his face. The old woman looked horrified and clutched at her husband.

Marik and Bakura both stared at the old couple looking utterly insane. "Maybe we should find another seat, dear," the old woman said, fearing for her life. The old man was about to refuse again when Bakura took a switchblade out of his pocket, flicked it open, and ran his tongue down the flat side.

The old couple evacuated their seats at an amazing speed for their old age. Marik and Bakura flopped down in their newly acquired seats and propped their feet on the bars in front of them. Pegasus joined them a moment later; sitting on Bakura's other side.

He leaned over and whispered in Bakura's ear, "Oh I liked that bit with the knife, baby, do it again."

Bakura stared at him, speechless, as Pegasus licked his lips and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Bakura scooted closer to Marik.

After the movie, (which was extremely uncomfortable for Bakura as Pegasus kept touching his leg to Bakura's--but quite fine for Marik who was happily shoving large mouthfuls of popcorn throughout) they decided to head back to the dorm.

Of course they couldn't leave the theatre without "accidentally" sending that old man flying into the wall and landing in a heap, or Bakura jumping into a man's wheelchair at the end of the movie which Marik gleefully pushed all the way to the car.

Back at the dorm, Pegasus shredded his clothes to shower, making sure he "accidentally" dropped his purple towel a couple times to the horror of Marik and Bakura.

Marik and Bakura stayed in the room wasting away on their computers like they did every night, sending various threatening emails and watching porn, but only when they were really bored. After all, they did have each other to take care of that department.

Which gave Marik an idea. He jumped up from his chair, racing to Bakura, placing his chin on his shoulder.

"What?" Bakura mumbled staring at his screen like a zombie...or worse...Kaiba.

"I have a game." Marik stated, trying to suppress his giggles.

"Do tell" Bakura perked up.

"Let's see if we can have sex before Pegasus comes back!" Marik stated as if it was the most ingenious plan ever created.

"Okay." Bakura said. It's not like he was going to pass up a challenge...or sex.


	2. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, language, disturbing images.

**Author's Note:** This is a collaborative story by _jadelioness _and _nikki7716_

**Part 2: The Challenge**

Marik pulled Bakura out of his chair and into a kiss. They stumbled backwards until they landed on the futon, Bakura pinning Marik beneath him.

They deepened their kiss as Bakura's hand snaked down to undo the buckle of Marik's belt. Marik threaded his fingers in Bakura's hair, pulling it painfully. Bakura responded by grinding his hips wantonly into Marik's, eliciting a moan from the tan boy. Marik ground back shamefully, preparing to flip Bakura over, when he felt his belt loop around his wrists and bind them tightly to the bar of the futon.

Marik broke the kiss to glare at his lover, who was straddling his hips, a grin on his face.

Marik looked up at the bindings again, contemplating his next move.

"Whatever." He said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's for getting shot-gun." Bakura smirked as he pulled his clothes off, tossing them over his head.

"You really need to wear underwear, Bakura." Marik laughed.

"Hey, I thought this was a race?" Bakura questioned.

"Alright, alright, come on." Marik groaned as Bakura ripped the Egyptian's pants off. He took his knife out ready to tear off the shirt.

"Hey! I like this shirt!" Marik whined. Bakura ignored him as he glided his blade through the fabric meeting little resistance.

Leaning over, he bit hard on Marik's nipple before swirling his tongue around the nub to the pleasure of Marik.

"God, Bakura, just get on with it!" Marik groaned.

Bakura smirked, tracing his hand down the tanned skin to grab his prize. He wrapped his hand around, rubbing his thumb over the small slit.

"Gaaaawwwwwwwwwwdddd, Bakura."

Bakura claimed Marik's lips in another kiss, continuing his ministrations. Marik moaned into his mouth as he felt a finger enter him, soon followed by another.

"Fuck, Bakura," Marik moaned as lips found his nipple once more. "Just do it already."

Bakura sat back and grinned wickedly at his lover. "Whatever you say," he said as he withdrew his fingers and plunged into Marik.

Marik screamed as Bakura began to slide in and out, falling into a steady rhythm.

Bakura bent back over Marik and sunk his teeth into his neck to stifle his own screams. Marik didn't bother concealing his long drawn out moans as he felt himself getting close. Bakura was pounding into him viciously, he found Marik's mouth once more as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"We're gonna make it," he managed to pant to Marik, as the door suddenly swung open.

"HEEEELLLLOOOOOO DOOOOLLLLYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Pegasus bellowed as he flung the purple towel from his glistening wet body and shimmied into the room.

Marik jumped in shock, while Bakura kept pummeling into Marik until he came inside him, releasing with a loud moan.

Pegasus stood framed in the doorway in shock...and naked.

"God DAMNIT!" Marik groaned attempting to push Bakura off with his hips. Bakura gave a consented sigh, pushing off of Marik and walking back to his closet to put fresh clothes on.

"Uh...HELLO?! Do mind asshole? I'm glad ONE of us got some satisfaction you bastard." Marik yelled.

"Pegasus, you are so weird." Bakura laughed at Pegasus' frozen body.

"Please put some clothes on, you're really creeping me out. Oh and untie Marik." He continued with a smirk.

"Like hell! I don't want his naked body that close to mine!" Marik retorted.

Pegasus snapped out of his reverie with a smirk.

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep there now. Of course, if Marik stayed tied there, I may change my mind."

"Bakura, I swear to God, if you don't let me out right this instant, I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, and then I'm going to tear your--"

"You really think you could come up with a more inventive threat. You used that one on me two nights ago," Bakura interrupted, inspecting himself in the mirror.

Marik glared in Bakura's general direction, but of course, Bakura couldn't see him.

While the other two were arguing, Pegasus was quietly edging closer and closer to the futon. Marik noticed his advances and screeched, "Bakura if you don't untie me right now I will never have sex with you again!"

Bakura's head appeared around the side of the dresser. "Liar," he said smirking, "you can't resist my charms."

"Leave me here a moment longer, and you'll see how well I resist!" Marik bellowed as Pegasus tiptoed even closer.

Bakura rolled his eyes and, giving the naked Pegasus a wide berth, walked around to untie Marik. He did so just in time. As Bakura was pulling Marik to his feet, Pegasus had leaped into the air, his hair whipping out behind him, with the sole intent of landing on top of Marik. As a naked Pegasus came crashing down right next to him, limbs flailing, Marik shrieked and clung to Bakura.

A long fingered hand stuck out as Pegasus landed, trying to cop a feel, but Bakura pulled Marik away indignantly before he got the chance.

"Hands off. He's mine," Bakura growled as Pegasus stretched on the futon, fully displaying his erection. Marik looked like he was going to throw up. Bakura flashed Pegasus a look of disgust, and then led Marik back to the closet and watched as he got dressed.

Marik glared angrily at Bakura as he pulled on his pants. Bakura ignored him.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?" Marik asked, deciding to forgive Bakura in order for make-up sex later, in which he fully intended on paying Bakura back.

"I don't know," Bakura responded, glancing nervously in the direction of the futon. "It's awfully quiet."

"Maybe he fell asleep?" Marik asked hopefully.

"Naked?" Bakura asked, feeling queasy.

"We could drape a blanket over him," Marik suggested.

"And roll him up in it and drop him out the window," Bakura added under his breath, earning a grin from Marik.

Cautiously, both yamis edged around the dressers into view of the futon and stopped, jaws dropped in horror.

Pegasus was resting on the futon, legs thrown open, and one hand wrapped around his cock. Pumping it furiously with expressions of "oos" and "ahhs" on his face.

"PEGASUS!" Bakura shouted, quickly tearing his eyes away from the grotesque sight. Meanwhile, Marik began furiously rubbing his eyes, attempting to rub the image out of his mind.

"Ohhhhh….so-sorry…can't….stop…now." Pegasus moaned in glee.

Marik pulled Bakura back to their closets.

"This was your idea to bring him up here again!" Marik hissed.

"You're the one with the_ brilliant_ idea of having sex with him here!" Bakura grimaced.

"Ya, well, you didn't have to keep going when he came in!"

"But, I was so close." Bakura whined.

"Yeah? Well what about me?"

"What about you?" Bakura asked innocently. Marik glaring hard at Bakura, attempting to shut out the moans emitting from the other side of the room.

"You're buying us a new futon." Marik finished as he grabbed a shirt.

"Are you kidding me? I'm getting us a new room."

After an especially loud scream from Pegasus which Bakura and Marik had convinced themselves had _not_ been their names being yelled, Pegasus began shuffling about, finding his favorite black and purple t-shirt, he loved the way it accentuated his pert nipples.

"Do you like this shirt?" Pegasus asked, popping out from behind the dressers.

Bakura and Marik looked at him, startled. "Uhhh, yeah, it's nice," Marik said, trying not to look at Pegasus's length now lying limp and spent between his legs.

Pegasus grinned at them and pranced back to his bags, pulling more clothes out and tossing them around until he found what he was looking for.

Against their better judgment, the yamis peeked around the dresser to be met by Pegasus trying to squirm into a bright pink thong.

Bakura paled even more than usual. "I think I need to go to the bathroom," he said.

"Me too," Marik squeaked, and followed Bakura out of the room. They dashed to the bathrooms, Marik pushing Bakura into a stall and locking it behind him.

They both leaned against opposite walls, waiting for the nausea to wear off.

"Was that glitter?" Marik finally asked.

Bakura was shaking his head in disbelief. "Yes."

"I never want to see that ever again in my entire life, death, or otherwise," Marik said.

"Me neither," Bakura agreed.

After several seconds of trying desperately to erase the offending images from their minds, the boys glanced at each other and started laughing.

"At least his visits make things interesting," Marik said.

"Yeah, they were real interesting when you were tied to the futon..."Bakura said wickedly.

Marik glared at him. "You will pay for that."

"Will I?" Bakura asked coyly, sliding up to Marik and pressing him against the wall. "You know, I could take care of that right now for you," he purred in Marik's ear.

Mariuk scowled, "Any sexual desire I had is long gone now."

"Well, we can fix that," Bakura said, licking Marik's ear.

Marik shoved Bakura down on the toilet climbing on top to straddle him. Bakura looked at him in shock.

"Ow!" Bakura said. Marik smirked.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you be on top again did you?"

Marik leaned down nipping at Bakura's sensitive neck leaving small welts as he went.

"Mmmm.." Bakura groaned until Marik slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell!?" Bakura yelled, holding his throbbing cheek. "Quite down you moron!" Marik hissed continuing his ministrations on the thief. "You didn't have to slap me!" Bakura scowled. Marik just gave him a smirk as he knelt down between Bakura's legs.

Bakura seemed to get over his anger pretty fast however when Marik began unzipping his pants with a devious grin. He pulled Bakura's pants off, flinging them against the wall. He slowly lowered his head down to Bakura's groin. Lightly breathing on the hardened cock. Bakura tensed at the surprising feeling, awaiting Marik's warm, wet mouth to engulf his throbbing erection.

Marik stood up, quickly tossing his own clothes to the floor and standing over Bakura as he straddled his legs so that his groin was level with Bakura's face.

"Suck." Bakura glared, annoyed by Marik's trick and with himself for not handcuffing Marik earlier. He knew that was the only reason why Marik was denying him one of his mind-numbing blow jobs, the bastard.

Marik's erection bobbed in front of Bakura as the Egyptian grinned down at him. Bakura rolled his eyes and gave in to the temptation before him, swallowing Marik to the hilt.

Marik spasmed as he was engulfed by Bakura's wet warmth. "Fuck, Ba-Bakura," Marik groaned much to the pleasure of the thief.

Bakura sucked hard for a few seconds, his fingers dug into Marik's tan hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Then agonizingly slow, he drew back and released Marik's length.

Marik's eyes shot open at the loss of contact and glared down at Bakura who was grinning at him devilishly.

"You better finish what you started, thief," Marik growled dangerously.

"Hmm," Bakura said pushing Marik back and attempting to stand, "I don't know, I'm kind of bored. Maybe I'll see what Pegasus is up to now."

"Don't you dare!" Marik roared, shoving the laughing Bakura back to the toilet. "If you don't finish sucking me off right here, I will castrate youuuuaahhhh!" Marik's threat broke into a moan as Bakura's tongue licked up the underside of Marik's cock.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Bakura purred as he ran his tongue over the tip of Marik's member teasingly.

Before Marik had a chance to reply, Bakura had swallowed him again and was sucking with all his might.

Marik braced himself against the walls of the stall as Bakura pleasured him. He thrust into Bakura's mouth in need, and Bakura complied, taking him deeper.

Soon Marik came with a high pitched scream, nails biting into Bakura's shoulders and drawing blood.

Bakura swallowed and released Marik who collapsed on top of him and both almost ended up in the toilet.

"What was that about being quiet?" Bakura asked, petting Marik's hair as they heard several people evacuating the bathroom.

"Shut up," Marik said in a satiated voice. He stood up a little shakily and pulled on his pants, as Bakura did the same.


	3. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, language, disturbing images.

**Author's Note:** This is a collaborative story by _jadelioness _and _nikki7716_

**Part 3: Ice Cream**

"Well, now that we've both been satisfied," Bakura said, "should we face the terror in our room?"

Marik groaned, leaving the bathroom stall.

"Damnit, just when I had forgotten."

"Just try not to be remotely attractive, sexy or desirable in anyway." Bakura stated.

Marik looked at him with a confused look.

"You really think that's possible?" he said, running his hands over Bakura's chest. His lilac eyes focused on Bakura.

Bakura stared at him hard for a moment before roughly grabbing his arm and throwing him back in the bathroom stall.

"Goddamn you, Marik." Bakura gritted through his teeth, running his pale hands up and down Marik's tanned arms as he grinded against the Egyptian.

Marik giggled, tearing Bakura's shirt over his head as he reached a hand up to his nipple, rubbing it relentlessly.

Bakura was busy fumbling with Marik's belt ripping it off of him with a cracking sound.

"Whoa, that was awesome" Marik laughed.

"I've always wanted to do that." Bakura smiled pulling Marik's underwear off and grabbing the hardened length beneath to the delight of the tomb keeper who met his touch with a deep groan of satisfaction.

Marik was busy leaving hickies up and down Bakura's neck to his pleasure. Marik loved marking Bakura as his own.

He let a hand slide down to Bakura's groin, relishing the moan he received from his unexpected contact.

He began pumping the erection with no intentions of letting up.

"Jesus, Marik, are you trying to kill me?" Bakura gasped.

"You're right, you're ass is mine." Marik grinned.

Marik hoisted one of Bakura's legs up to wrap around his waist as he flipped him around. Bakura hissed as his back hit the wall, but it quickly turned into a moan as Marik's mouth latched on to one of his nipples.

"Dammit Marik, fuck me now," Bakura managed between moans.

"Whatever you say," Marik responded, as he slammed Bakura down on his length.

Bakura let out a strangled scream of pain and surprise, burying his face in Marik's shoulder.

"Shit, Ishtar," he whispered. Marik's fingers trailed through Bakura's white hair soothingly as the thief adjusted to Marik's length inside him.

"You asked for it, pet," he responded with a sinisterly quiet laugh. Bakura didn't even bother with a response, knowing it was true.

Deciding he had waited long enough, Marik slowly pulled out of Bakura, only to slam back in. His fingers wound into Bakura's hair and pulled his head back forcefully, claiming his lips in a probing kiss.

Bakura's legs wrapped tightly around Marik's waist to keep him from slipping as Marik pounded him relentlessly into the wall. One of Marik's arms loosened its grip on Bakura and slid down to grasp the thief's erection bobbing between them.

A strangled moan escaped Bakura's lips as Marik's fingers teased him. Marik repositioned the other yami slightly and hit that bundle of nerves that made Bakura see stars, his fingers biting into Marik's flesh. He chanted the other boy's name over and over between moans as Marik continuously hit that same spot.

Bakura felt himself going over the edge, raking his nails down the Egyptian's flesh and coming with a scream in hot spurts all over Marik's hand.

Bakura's muscles clenched around him in his orgasm and Marik came as well, his screams muffled as he bit hard into the tender flesh between Bakura's neck and shoulder.

Marik rested his forehead on Bakura's as they both fought to catch their breath, their bodies soaked in sweat and cum.

Bakura looked down at their sticky bodies, laughing.

"I think we may need a shower." he stated.

Marik nodded, gathering his clothes in a bundle and throwing the stall door open to walk down to the showers.

Bakura smirked as he watched Marik's ass swivel from side to side as he walked to the showers completely naked.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Bakura spat at a freshman who was walking from another bathroom stall. The boy looked terrified, seeing Bakura leaning casually against the stall door stark naked.

"Come on!" Marik yelled. Bakura casually strolled to the showers as Marik turned the water on.

Bakura ripped open Marik's shower curtain. Marik was letting the hot water cascade down his body, washing away all the sweat and cum from their excursions.

"Hey! Get your own damn shower!" Marik yelled. Bakura just grinned, as he watched the water fall over Marik's toned body.

"I think I like the view in here better." he said.

Marik just scoffed.

"I'll wash your hair for you!" Bakura giggled.

"You are so gay, Bakura." Marik laughed, handing the shampoo to the thief.

An hour or so later, after having sex in the shower twice, and then again in the bathroom stall, Bakura and Marik went back to their dorm to thankfully find a fully-dressed Pegasus.

"What took you so long?" he pouted as the two yamis entered the room, arms slung around each other's shoulders.

"Umm...we uhh..." Bakura said.

"We got locked in the bathroom," Marik said quickly as Bakura shot him a look.

"How do you get locked in the bathroom?" Pegasus inquired, looking confused.

"Uh...janitor" Marik said. "He uh...was cleaning and..."

"I want ice cream," Bakura announced suddenly, cutting off Marik's pitiful explanation. Pegasus and Marik both turned to look at him.

"Ice cream?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, Peggy-boy, buy us some ice cream," Marik said.

"Well," Pegasus said, rummaging through his man purse until he found some money. "I suppose we could."

"Great!" Bakura exclaimed.

Marik caught sight of the car keys dangling out the side of Pegasus's man purse and made a grab for them.

Pegasus stumbled back, startled at the Egyptian's sudden advance. Marik dangled the keys in front of his face.

"I'm going to drive this time," he said gleefully and dashed out the door.

"You will not touch that car!" Pegasus shrieked and ran after him.

Bakura followed, mouth open in shock, when he noticed Pegasus's low rider jeans revealed a generous amount of his frilly pink thong.

After a life-threatening car ride due to Marik's reckless driving. Pegasus stepped out with shaky legs, Marik grinning maniacally as he tossed the car keys back to Pegasus.

Marik and Bakura childishly raced to the entrance of the ice cream shoppe, Bakura taking the lead at the last second and letting Marik run face first into the glass doors to the amusement of both. Pegasus lagged behind as usual. He was just so damn slow.

"Sorry, we're closed." The manager yelled to them from the back.

Bakura and Marik looked to each other.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

"Why, thank you."

Marik jumped over the counter. The only sounds that were heard were some muffled shouting and a few bangs and groans.

Pegasus was on his tiptoes attempting to see what was going on while Bakura began picking out what flavors he wanted with glee.

"Shouldn't we leave?" Pegasus timidly asked.

Bakura scoffed. "Marik's taking care of it."

Marik emerged a few minutes later brushing his hands in accomplishment followed a few steps later by a very frightened and bleeding manager.

"Take what you want." He groaned.

"Delightful!" Bakura said clapping his hands.

"I'd just like a strawberry smoothie please." Pegasus quietly told the manager.

"Kitten? What would you like?" Marik beamed.

"Give me a scoop of Rocky Road, Triple Chocolate Brownie, Mint Chocolate Chip, Caramel Moose Tracks, and the Rainbow Sherbet in a chocolate covered waffle cone." Bakura replied gleefully, pointing to each flavor as he listed it off. Pegasus looked like he was going to be ill at the sight of Bakura's multi-colored ice cream abomination. "Oi!" he called suddenly to the manager, "Where's my cherry on top?"

The manager looked like he wanted to object, but a deranged glance from Marik and he quickly sprinkled cherries on top of Bakura's cone.

"I want the same," Marik declared after inspecting Bakura's cone. "Except I want Cookie Dough instead of Mint Chocolate Chip." The manager timidly held the cone over the counter to Marik who grabbed it happily and licked it seductively, wiggling his eyebrows at Bakura.

Bakura giggled and the two yamis wandered outside to sit at one of the picnic tables. "Don't forget to pay the nice man, Peggy-boy!" Marik yelled over his shoulder as he followed Bakura out the door.

"Here's your strawberry smoothie, sir," the manager said stiffly, handing it to Pegasus, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"How much?" he inquired.

"$8.23," the manager said icily.

Pegasus took a twenty from his purse and handed it to the manager. "Keep the change," he said quietly, and went to sit with the yamis outside.

Both Bakura and Marik seemed to have managed to get more of the ice cream on themselves than in their mouths. Bakura was licking sherbet off of Marik's neck when Pegasus sat down beside them, looking aghast.

"You're no fun, Pegasus," Bakura said, noting his boring selection.

"Well at least I don't have chocolate in my hair," Pegasus grumbled.

Marik noticed this too and tackled Bakura, trying to lick it off and spilling the rest of their ice cream over themselves in the process.

"Get off me!" Bakura grumbled, shoving Marik.

"Don't shove me!" Marik retorted, shoving him back to he collided with Pegasus.

"EEK!" Pegasus screeched, "You're all sticky!"

Bakura grinned maliciously and scooted his sticky self closer to Pegasus.

"And you've got ice cream on your nose," Marik pointed out as he devoured his cone.

"I'll get that," Pegasus said smirking, and flicked his tongue out to lick the bit of ice cream from Bakura's nose before he had a chance to react.

Bakura screamed like a woman and leapt into Marik's lap to avoid Pegasus' pointy tongue.

Marik smiled up at Bakura, happily licking his cone.

"Why hello." He grinned.

"Did you see what the creep just did?!" Bakura yelled.

Marik just shrugged, continuing to enjoy his ice cream. Bakura scowled down at Marik and his indifference. Although, he kept distracting by Marik's tongue as it roamed over the ice cream in slow laps.

Marik noticing, stopped to smile at Bakura.

"Want some?" He cheerfully asked. Bakura nodded as they both began licking the cone, their tongues occasionally meeting and swirling around each other.

Pegasus crossed his arms with a "Hmph" before pursing his lips in jealously.

After finishing the ice cream, they clambered back in the car. Pegasus shooting them dirty looks as they had both decided to lick the remaining ice cream off of each other after Pegasus had complained about their mess once again.

"Where to?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Well- I was hoping--"

"I was talking to Marik, Pegasus." Bakura cut in.

Marik leaned over to whisper in Bakura's ear, a bigger and bigger grin appearing on Bakura's face as Marik continued to talk.

Bakura nodded in agreement. Both of them breaking out in silent laughter.

"Go back to the dorm." Bakura commanded.

Pegasus gave them a look of confusion, but decided not to bother asking as he was likely to get rebuffed anyway.


	4. Roleplaying

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, language, disturbing images.

**Author's Note:** This is a collaborative story by _jadelioness _and _nikki7716_

**Part 4: Role Playing**

When they arrived back at the dorm, Marik and Bakura immediately rushed off, whispering and laughing maniacally.

"Be right back!" they exclaimed rushing out of the room with something shoved under their shirts.

Pegasus sat on his computer watching episodes of _Re-Re-No?_ like he always did when he came over.

He was heavily invested in an episode when the door flew open. Pegasus leaped from surprise and then again when he saw what Marik and Bakura had on.

Marik had a chestnut colored wig on, trench coat, duel disk, and a scowl—he _was_ Seto Kaiba. In fact, Pegasus had thought it was Kaiba for a second.

Bakura meanwhile was dressed just…like….Pegasus. It looked like he had stolen his suit he wore during Duelist Kingdom. He had even straightened his wild mane of hair to be long and sleek like Pegasus.

"Like?" Marik asked, strutting in front of Pegasus.

"What the hell?" Pegasus sputtered.

"What, you've never heard of role playing, Peggy-boy?" Bakura asked with a sinister grin. "I would have pegged you and Kaiba as the role playing type. Doctor and slutty nurse, master and slutty maid, school teacher and naughty slutty student, pharaoh and sexy slave boy..."

"Bakura," Marik said prodding him in the side with his elbow, "You're just listing off what we've done."

"Oh yeah..."

Marik rolled his eyes. Pegasus was still sitting on the futon, mouth open in shock.

"So," Marik asked, poking Pegasus in the back of the head. "What do you and Kaiba do during sex?"

"I bet it's boring," Bakura replied, running his fingers through his smooth hair and grabbing Marik around the waist.

"Oh Peggy-boy," Marik whimpered in an eerily good impression of Kaiba. "I want you to fuck me over my desk like the rich naughty CEO I am!"

"Oh that can be arranged Kaiba-boy," Bakura purred, grasping Marik's hips and thrusting into them.

"Mmmm…shove that white dragon up into my tight ass." Marik purred in Bakura's ear.

Pegasus stared at Bakura and Marik, still frozen in shock as the yamis continued groping each other passionately.

"You dress up as Kaiba and I?" Pegasus asked with a hint of lust.

Marik laughed as Bakura was busy nipping at the Egyptian's neck, his hands roaming and groping Marik's ass relentlessly.

"Yeah, right. We use Kaiba, but the only reason why we have a costume for you, Pegasus, is because Bakura stole your suit when Duelist Kingdom ended." Marik laughed.

"Why did you steal it?" Pegasus questioned.

"Duh…thief king?" Bakura scoffed.

"Mmm…Pegasus," Marik moaned in Bakura's ear, "wanna chain me up again like you did during Duelist Kingdom."

"Oooooh with pleasure." Bakura groaned, sliding his hands under Marik's shirt to rub his nipples.

Marik let his head fall back to rest on Bakura's shoulder, threading his fingers through Bakura's sleek locks as Bakura's hands sent waves of pleasure everywhere they touched Marik.

A groan escaped Marik's lips, and Pegasus felt himself becoming hard as the scene unfolded in front oh him.

"Oh Pegasusssssss" Marik hissed as Bakura's fingers dipped down the front of his pants.

"I've been a very bad boy. Maybe you should spank me." Marik purred, leaning over and sticking his luscious ass right in Pegasus' view.

"Oh you have been naughty haven't you?" Bakura said, running a finger down Marik's spine, sending a shiver through the other boy.

Pegasus was clearly drooling at this point as Marik wiggled his ass in front of Pegasus's face, before straightening up again.

"Does that turn you on, Peggy-boy?" Marik asked.

"What?!" he asked in surprise, trying to hide the hand that had been trailing to his pants.

"Kaiba and I would never act like that!" he said disdainfully.

"Oh really?" Bakura asked with a smirk. He pulled something out of his pocket which appeared to be some sort of hand held recording device. Bakura clicked the play button.

"Oh, Peggy, I've been such a bad boy. I think you need to punish me like the naughty CEO I am," Kaiba's voice said, emitting from the recorder in Bakura's hand.

"I'm gonna shove my white dragon so far up your tight ass, my naughty little Kaiba-boy, you won't be able to walk in the morning," Pegasus's own refined voice purred from the recorder.

"Oh Daddy, give it to me hard..." Kaiba's voice turned to a moan before Pegasus attacked Bakura, scrambling to get the recorder away from him as very obviously sexual sounds filled the room.

"How the hell did you get that!?" Pegasus yelled, his face bright crimson.

"Oh, Peggsters, you really need to tell lover boy to have better security measures in his office. I mean, not noticing a wire tap under your desk? Tsk Tsk." Bakura smirked.

"How did you get in?" Pegasus commanded.

"Easy, just show 'em the goods." Marik stepped in, gliding his hips from side to side.

"He wouldn't." Pegasus said with a hint of fear.

"No, he wouldn't," Marik pouted, "but it still got me in his office."

"What did you say to him?"

Marik traced his hand down the side of Bakura's face.

"I said, 'Kaiba, aren't you ready for a real man? I'm so fucking horny for you.'" Marik lustily quoted.

Bakura and Marik snickered.

"And then…he threw me out, but not before I planted the tap." Marik added.

"We really do get bored, Pegasus, and you can't imagine the hours of entertainment we've had, listening to the two of you. Speaking of which, did you know about Kaiba's little visitor?"

"No…what are you talking about?" Pegasus said panicked.

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and grinned.

"What visitor?!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Well," Bakura said, "we were listening to the tap one day and there was a lot of boring typing."

"But then someone came into his office and said all kinds of naughty things," Marik said with a snicker.

"Like how he wanted Kaiba buried deep in his tight little ass," Bakura added as an after thought.

"You're lying," Pegasus said hotly.

Marik gave him puppy eyes, "Would we lie to you?"

"Yes," Pegasus said, glaring.

"Oh, that hurts," Bakura said, putting his hand over his chest and pouting. "And I thought we were friends."

"Friends do not tap their friends' office and listen to them have sex," Pegasus responded.

"Darling," Marik said, "It's us."

Pegasus continued to glare at them.

"So do you still want to know about your lover's little fuck buddy on the side?" Bakura inquired.

"Kaiba would never cheat on me," Pegasus declared.

"Are you so sure about that?" Marik asked with a grin, clicking the play button once more.

"Come on baby, come for me," Kaiba's voice filled the room again. "Come for me Yugi."

Pegasus went very pale.

"Yugi!" he shrieked, drowning out the recording. "He cheated on me with that little spiky haired brat?"

"It's okay," Bakura said soothingly. "Here, take your anger out on Marik, he looks just like Kaiba," Bakura said, shoving Marik in Pegasus's direction.

Pegasus scooted past the two of them, keeping his face hidden from the two yamis.

"Are you seriously upset?" Marik scoffed.

"Yeah, didn't you used to give Zigfried blow-jobs all the time?" Bakura added.

"That was WITH Seto!" Pegasus shouted trying to choke back his tears.

Bakura and Marik became extremely uncomfortable all of a sudden. They stood looking at each other, shrugging in confusion before glancing back at Pegasus who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Umm…" Marik started.

"I need to go." Pegasus quietly said, gathering his belongings, Marik and Bakura looked on in confusion.

"Are-are you serious?" Bakura asked as Pegasus headed for the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Pegasus said as he slammed the door shut.

Bakura and Marik stood staring at the door for a few moments.

"Okay, maybe we should have saved that tidbit for the end of the weekend." Marik questioned.

"Perhaps…" Bakura stated.

"Well…oh well." Marik grinned as he roughly pushed Bakura to the futon, leaping on top of him.

"That's right Pegasus, I fucked Yugi raw. He was so damn _tight_! I could barely move." Marik growled.

"Oh, Kaiba! How could you!?" Bakura cried melodramatically.

"Want me to tell you what I did to him?" Marik hissed.

"Mmmmmmm." Bakura groaned.

"First, I grabbed his cock and I started pumping it really slow. He was moaning like a whore the whole time." Marik started.

"Keep going." Bakura panted as Marik slowly rubbed his cock through his pants.

"And then I watched him suck me off. Oh, it was so damn good. He sucked me senseless and then the little bitch shoved his fingers up his tight ass and started pumping them in and out letting me watch as he twisted his fingers inside of himself moaning so fucking loud and teasing his hard cock with his other hand." Marik panted as he grinded hard against Bakura, both crying out from the contact.

"Did you fuck him hard?" Bakura asked.

"_So_ hard, I pounded my cock as far into him as I could. He was screaming my name the whole time before he sent jets of cum all over everything, my desk, his chest, my hand. And I licked it all up. It was so fucking sweet tasting. Then I fucked him until my cock exploded inside him in one fucking mind-numbing orgasm."

"Mmmmm," Bakura moaned, grinding back against Marik. "Why don't I show you what a real fucking mind-numbing orgasm is like?" Bakura said, as Marik kissed his way down the other yami's neck.

"I like that idea," Marik murmured as he pulled Bakura's shirt off, licking his way down Bakura's chest until he got to the hem of his pants. Marik grinned up at Bakura and dipped his tongue under the waist band.

"Fu-uuck, Marik," Bakura moaned. Marik laughed softly and pulled his own shirt off. He went back up to kiss Bakura's neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh. Bakura was practically writhing beneath him as Marik ran his hands up and down the thief's body, occasionally palming his growing erection.

Bakura buried his fingers in Marik's hair and pulled his head up for a kiss, bucking his hips against Marik's in the process.

"Do you want to fuck me like that?" Bakura growled in Marik's ear as they broke their kiss.

"I want to fuck you until you can't see straight," Marik responded, unbuckling Bakura's belt. "I'm going to make you scream my name until you're hoarse."

Bakura's only reply was a needy moan as Marik's hand snaked down his pants and grasped his erection.

Just as Marik was pulling off Bakura's pants, the recorder crackled to life and Pegasus's voice filtered through.

They both stopped, frozen, Marik's hand still buried deep in Bakura's pants as they watched the recorder intently.

"I can't believe you fucked him!" Pegasus cried followed by lots of shuffling.

"Look, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean, I always assumed you fucked those two psychos when you visited!" Kaiba retorted.

"Yeah…well…um…yeah! Yeah, that IS what I do!" Pegasus lied.

Bakura and Marik shook their heads. "That little bastard." Marik stated disapprovingly.

They could hear more shuffling and then a knock at the door.

"Oh…sorry…I'll come back later." Yugi whispered embarrassed followed by muffled shouting from Kaiba and Pegasus, Bakura and Marik only able to pick up every other word.

"No, no stay!" Pegasus yelled.

"Where are you going?" Kaiba yelled back.

"Well, aren't you too getting ready to FUCK some more!?" Pegasus cried.

"Oh, just stop it, let's act like adults here Peggy." Kaiba huffed.

"Oh, don't you DARE call me Peggy now!" Pegasus retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi innocently asked.

"It's okay, Yu-yu, he knows." Kaiba sighed.

"Oh, so HE has a nickname!?!" Pegasus shouted.

"Look Pegasus! I'm WITH you, okay! Yugi and I are just…" Kaiba stopped.

"We get bored sometimes, Pegasus," Yugi softly said, "especially when you and Yami leave for trips and things."

A long silence followed. Bakura and Marik wondering what was going on. The silence finally broke with a couple of bangs, as if someone was being thrown against a wall or something. The sound followed by more silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura questioned. Marik just shrugged in equal confusion.

Then what sounded like a muffled cry, followed by a deep groan issued from the recorder.

"What the…" Bakura started, "you don't think they're…"

"Nooooo." Marik shook his head vigorously, until the sound of more moans crackled through the recorder.

"Ohhhh!!! Pegasus! Kaiba! Oh god, more! More! More! OHHHHH!!!! Fuck meeeeeeee…."

"Maybe." Marik said.

"Come on. Shove that dragon up me. Oh…gawwwwdddd….farther! farther! Mmm….you're so dirty."

"Okay…yes." Marik whispered, a look of disgust etched on his face.

The look of horror on Bakura's face soon turned to a smirk. He rubbed himself against Marik's hand which was still down his pants and whispered, "Come on Kaiba, I want you to shove that dragon up my naughty little ass."

Marik looked at him in shock and then grinned. "Well since you asked so nicely Peggy."

Marik squeezed Bakura, eliciting a long groan from him, then smirked and pulled off Bakura's--or rather Pegasus's--pants.

Bakura wiggled underneath Marik, "Come on Kaiba-boy, show me what you've got."

Marik growled and grasped Bakrua's hips to flip him over. Marik took off his own pants and straddled Bakura's legs. He hooked his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him up until he was on his knees, his back pressed to Marik's chest. Bakura rubbed his ass wantonly against Marik's prominent erection.

"Such a slut," Marik said in a chastising tone. He stuck two fingers in front of Bakura's face. "Suck," he ordered. Bakura engulfed the fingers in his mouth, sucking vigorously as Marik peppered his shoulder with kisses, and the occasional bite.

Soon, Marik pulled his fingers from Bakura's mouth. Judging them wet enough, he slid them into Bakura's entrance. Bakura threw his head back with a long moan, and pushed back against the intrusion.

Marik scissored his fingers inside Bakura, teasing him with slight brushes across his prostate.

Bakura was quickly fed up with Marik's teasing and growled out, "Fuck me dragon boy."

A grin spread across Marik's face and the finger were quickly removed.

Bakura let out a gasp and grasped the metal bars of the futon to keep himself from falling off with the force of Marik entering him.

Marik's fingers dug into Bakura's left hip and his other hand slid around front to jerk Bakura off as he pounded unmercifully into them.

Soon the sounds still emitting faintly from the recorder were drown out by Marik's and Bakura's moaning screams.

The futon was squeaking like crazy and scraping across the floor from the force of their sexual frenzy. Bakura was afraid the futon was going to flip over, but at the moment he could care less.

A high pitch scream that reminded Marik of a dying cat sang from the recorder. Marik and Bakura both gave it bewildered glances that didn't last as they both came long and hard.

Jets of hot cum shooting onto each other and the futon.

"FUCK! That was...fucking..._fantastic_! Role play always works so fucking hot." Bakura groaned as he collapsed onto the futon, Marik falling on top of him as they both fought to catch their breath.

"So, when's Pegasus coming up again?" Marik asked.

"Next weekend?" Bakura suggested.

"Okay, but Kaiba's coming too." Marik smirked.

"Mmmm…that sounds like fun. Too bad we couldn't just bring Kaiba up."

"Well, we could _accidentally_ lock Pegasus out of the room?" Marik suggested.

"Excellent." Bakura gleefully said.

"I wanna see if Kaiba really does have a dragon." Marik giggled.

"Well, if not, I've always got that monster cock of yours to fuck me senseless."

"Mmm…it likes that tight little ass of yours." Marik moaned.

"Well, don't think you're getting to be on top again. It's time I get to fuck that little ass of yours, my funky egyptian and I have the perfect costume." Bakura grinned.

Marik leaned down licking a trail from Bakura's lower back all the way up his spine.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it!" Marik whispered.

THE END!


End file.
